This application claims the priority of German Application No. 101 25 423.7, filed May 25, 2001.
The invention relates to a first-aid device for motor vehicles for holding first-aid equipment.
A first-aid box should be carried in every motor vehicle. Conventional first-aid boxes generally have a cuboidal and relatively rigid housing made of sheet metal or plastic. A first-aid box of this type is usually stored at a suitable point in the motor vehicle and is therefore generally fixed in the boot or trunk by means of straps. In the case of modern vehicles, the aim is for a construction which is as compact and as space-saving as possible. The space available for storage spaces is therefore becoming ever smaller. In addition, the storage spaces provided in the vehicle are often asymmetrical and/or relatively fissured. A conventional first-aid box with its rigid cuboidal housing cannot fully use a storage space of this type.
German Patent Document DE 38 21 697 A1 discloses a first-aid box which has an elastic mat which serves as a carrier for items of first-aid equipment. The mat has a plurality of depressions into which individual items can be placed loosely. For storage purposes, the mat is coiled up spirally. The spirally coiled-up mat is then secured against uncoiling by the free edge of the mat being secured, for example by a latching fastener. However, the mat is relatively thick and has little mechanical stability, and so the spirally coiled-up first-aid box is of quite large size and is not very comfortable to handle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a first-aid device which is suitable for holding first-aid equipment and is firstly of compact construction and secondly is easy to handle. The intention in particular is for the first-aid device to be storable in a simple and space-saving manner in fissured, preferably cylindrical spaces.
This object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by a first-aid device for motor vehicles, for holding first-aid equipment, having an elastic and unrollable mat which has an essentially rectangular shape and is designed as a carrier for items of first-aid equipment, wherein two parallel edges of the mat have each one part of a fastener and the mat can be folded-up in such a manner that the fastener connects the parallel edges to each other and the mat forms a cylindrical container.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the mat has a fastener on two mutually parallel longitudinal sides. In this case, one part of the fastener is arranged on each of the edges. The two parts of the fastener are connected to each other in a frictional manner for closure purposes. For storage purposes, the mat is folded-up to form a cylindrical body, with the result that the parallel edges come into contact with, or overlap, the fastener. The two parts of the fastener are then situated directly next to each other and can be connected to each other. The mat, which is folded-up and is connected on its longitudinal sides to the fastener, forms a cylindrical container which holds first-aid equipment in its interior.
The container is easy to handle and has good stability if the fastener is designed as a linear fastener which connects the parallel edges over their entire length to each other according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. As a result, the flexible mat is stabilized mechanically and is easy to close. Provision is made according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention to design the fastener as a zip fastener or touch-and-close fastener, which permits particularly simple handling, since the mat can then be folded-up and closed in practically no time.
The mat can be formed with relatively thin walls from leather or imitation leather or from a plastic according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. The mat is therefore hard-wearing and at the same time flexible. This is advantageous, since the mat forms the container wall and the flexible and hard-wearing wall can be adapted in a simple manner to fissured and/or undercut storage spaces. Also, the flexible container wall provides a good grip and therefore comfortable handling.
In certain embodiments of the invention, provision is made for the inside of the mat to have securing means and/or holders, preferably insertion pockets for items of first-aid equipment. These insertion pockets are matched in their shape to individual items of first-aid equipment and hold the said items in a form-fitting manner. The items therefore remain securely in their place even when the mat is open and even if the mat should be inadvertently knocked or overturned. It is advantageous according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention that the items of first-aid equipment are fixed securely on the mat, particularly if the open mat has to be transported.
The insertion pockets are advantageously arranged in such a manner that the folded-up mat or the container has a minimal volume according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. Essentially cuboidal insertion pockets are arranged in particular with their longer extent in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical container according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. The items situated in the pockets can thus additionally stabilize the container mechanically.
In order to obtain a small volume of the container over a long period, it is desirable to be assured that after use, the first-aid equipment can again be packed precisely into the insertion pockets in such a manner that the small structural volume is obtained. To this end, provision is made for the mat to advantageously have an order system according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. The insertion pockets preferably have an unambiguous shape which is matched to the shape of the individual items of first-aid equipment in such a manner that only one particular item of the first-aid equipment can be inserted into each insertion pocket. In order to enable rapid and convenient packing, the insertion pockets may also have a marking or label which makes it easier to find the correct insertion pocket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.